Community
by I AM NOT TIM
Summary: Based off of NBC's "Community". The gang never went to Hollywood Arts and they all end up at a Community College and have hilarious adventures and fall in love with each other. Ships: Bade, Bori, Tandre, Cabbie, Rori, Jandre, one-sided Catowitz. The main characters listed will change every chapter as the story goes on.
1. Characters

**The group is at Greendale Community College in Greendale, Colorado. Here are the main characters of the story.**

**Beck Oliver**, a suspended lawyer who enrolls at Greendale after his firm discovers that he falsely claimed to have a bachelor's degree. Beck often acts as the _de facto_ leader of the group.

**Tori Vega**, the youngest of the group, a compulsive over-achiever, relentlessly organized and comparatively innocent. Despite this, Tori ends up at Greendale instead of an Ivy League school because she developed an Adderall addiction while studying for finals. This led to a major breakdown and a stay in a rehabilitation clinic, as well as being disinherited by her parents. Tori was extremely unpopular in high-school, to the extent that even the teachers hated her and crossing guards lured her into traffic.

**Jade West,** a former anarchist activist who traveled around the world after dropping out of high school, but now trying to get her life back on track. At first, Jade puts up a facade, appearing intelligent and cool. However, as the group gets to know her and her defenses are stripped away, the flaws in her personality become more obvious.

**Robbie Shiparo**, a pop-culture-obsessed film student with an encyclopaedic knowledge of TV shows and movies. Robbie has trouble interacting with others. On occasion, Robbie has displayed coping mechanisms to things he cannot deal with, such as seeing everything as a claymation adventure, or being convinced he is Batman. Robbie often interprets the group's everyday adventures by comparing them to TV tropes or clichés.

**Cat Valentine**, a silly, self-conscious, enncentric young woman going to school to start a brownie business. Cat is seen as the "innocent voice of reason" of the group and often uses this to manipulate them by being passive-aggressive and appealing to their sense of guilt.

**Andre Harris**, a former high school star quarterback who lost his scholarship to a top-tier university when he hurt his shoulder doing a keg flip. Andre went to the same high school as Tori, but never spoke to her. Andre starts out obsessed with being cool, but due to his friendship with Robbie, he lets his guard down and embraces his nerdy, childish side.

**Erin Sikowitz**, a millionaire who enrolls at Greendale due to boredom. Erin is often seen as the least liked member of the group due to his self-importance, incoherence and casual bigotry. Despite his apparent arrogance, Erin is aware of his place in the group, and he often attempts to appear cooler, fit in, and make others like him more.

**"Señor" Sinjin Van Cleef**, normally called "Van Cleef". An extremely unhinged man, originally the group's Spanish teacher until the school discovers his incompetence and lack of teaching qualification. He goes on to become a student and later a security officer for the school. Van Cleef's insanity and loose grip on reality often lead him to take extreme action for no apparent reason.

**Dean Spencer Shay**, the dean of Greendale, who desperately wants his school to be more like a real university, and goes to excessive lengths to appear politically correct. Although his sexual orientation is left ambiguous, he is an avid cross dresser who has occasionally displayed an attraction to Dalmatian suits. Dean Shay considers the group to be his favorite students and has an obsessive crush on Beck.

**Professor Trina Vega**, Tori's older sister, a teacher at Greendale who teaches' Jade's psychology class. She went to college and had no friends. She is desperate to hang out with Tori's friends because much like Tori, she never had friends in high school.


	2. Spanish 101

Beck Oliver walked down the hallway to his first class of the day on the first day of school. Spanish 101. He didn't want to be there. He was a wealthy lawyer before his law firm found out that he lied about having a bachelor's degree. Now he was just a smart, sarcastic, and if you ask him, sexy community college student, and he hated that.

"Como Esta!" The teacher said as Beck walked into class, late.

"Hola." Beck said sarcastically, with a hint of annoyance.

"Take your seat Señor El-Late-O!" A black young guy with dreadlocks and a high school varsity letter jacket said.

The class laughed as Beck sat down between a guy with glasses and curly hair and a girl with black hair with a blue streak and a leather jacket.

"Hi! I'm Robbie!" the curly-haired kid said.

"Oh...hey Roddy." Beck said, staring at the girl beside him. Clearly distracted by her.

"Actually it's pronounced Robbie."

"Yeah...Yeah...Nice to meet you Bobby." Beck said, still staring at the girl.

"His name is Robbie. R-O-B-B-I-E. Robbie." The girl said. Not even looking up from her paper.

"And you are?" Beck asked.

"Not interested." The girl said.

"Oooo. Shut down." Robbie said.

Beck turned around to him.

"What? I didn't... nevermind."

"I am Señor Van Cleef. I am your Spanish teacher. Now I know you guys expect me to tell you my life story and all that jazz, well guess what, I'M NOT GONNA! I'M NOT SOME INTERESTING MYSTERUOUS MAN 'Oh! It's Sinjin! The mysterious spanish teacher!' NO! I'm just a normal guy, teaching a normal class. And...Is that an ant on your desk?"

"Uh, yeah. It's not bothering me though." A brunette girl sitting in the front of the class said.

"Hmmm. She's hot too." Beck muttered, looking at her and the girl next to him.

"We're all hot, Señor Van Cleef keeps the thermostat on 90 always. He told us, but you were late." Robbie whispered. Beck looked surprised that Robbie heard him.

"Stay still Tori, don't...move...a muscle..." Señor Van Cleef said, grabbing a bat from behind his desk.

"I don't really think that's nessecary!" Tori screamed.

Señor Van Cleef started beating the desk ruthlessly with the bat as Tori and the rest of the class screamed in horror.

The bell rung.

"Class dismissed! Adios!"

Beck ran up to the black-haired girl.

"Hi i'm Beck, I see we're both taking Spanish." He said.

"Stop trying to hit on me." She said sternly.

"I'm not, I just wanted to know if you wanted to be in my study group."

"Study group?"

"Yeah, my Spanish study group. I'm a board certified Spanish tutor." Beck said. Lying through his teeth. Being a lawyer, he was a great liar.

"I'm not a people person."

"If you don't like the group we can sneak out early and get dinner together."

"Sure. When are we meeting up?"

"Tonight in the library at seven."

"Okay see you then." She said walking away.

She came back.

"I'm Jade, by the way." She said smiling.

* * *

**7:00PM**

Beck waited for Jade in the library, she arrived.

"Hey Beck." Jade said walking in.

"Jade! Hello!" He said pulling out her chair.

"Thank you, but I can pull out my own chair. Where is everybody else?"

"Everybo...Oh! Right! It's a study group! There is so other people! Because the study group is 100% real! They all must be late! Let's start without them."

"Uh...okay, I guess." Jade said opening a book. Just then Robbie walked in.

"Hey Beck! Hey Jade!" Robbie said.

Beck looked confused.

"Hey Robbie! I invited Robbie to study with us." Jade said.

"Oh, great!" Beck said with a false smile.

"Oh, and I invited some other people from Spanish." Robbie said.

A girl with red hair walked in with her purse and sat down.

"Hey Cat!" Robbie said.

"Hey guys!"

Beck smiled. Then sighed at his plan failing.

Then an older, balding man walked in.

"Sikowitz!"

"Ronnie!" Sikowitz said giving Robbie a high-five.

"Actually its Robbie."

"Hey, looking frisky today, Cat." Sikowitz said winking.

"WHAT'S THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN!?" Cat screamed.

Beck facepalmed himself.

"Andre, Tori, sup guys?" Robbie said.

Tori nervously sat down next to Beck.

"Which one of you nerds are gonna do my homework?" Andre said, adjusting his varsity jacket.

"This is like The Breakfast Club. I'm Brian. Andre's Andy, Cat's Allison, Tori's Claire, Jade is also Claire but less girly, and Beck is Bender." Robbie said.

"Wasn't Bender the criminal?" Beck asked.

"You're a lawyer."

"Touche."

"Why was I the last to know about the study group?" Tori asked.

Everyone sat awkwardly in silence.

"Did you guys not want me here?"

No one said anything.

"Is it because i'm the younger than most of you guys? Because if anything, I believe that your age indicates that you made bad life decisions!" Tori said defensively.

Cat gasps.

"I won the lottery and dropped out of high school and spent all the money on cupcakes ONE TIME! Don't dare judge me! I'll smash your head through a jukebox until it starts playing Dean Martin!" Cat screamed.

"Guys, let's do some Spa..." Jade was cut off by Andre.

"Look, i'm not like all of you people. I actually was something."

"I'm a millionaire and that gay fellow over there is a lawyer. What are you?" Sikowitz asked.

"Gay fellow?" Beck asked.

"I'm a quarterback." Andre responded.

"Well guess what Andre, this isn't Riverside and you aren't the starting quarterback and Homecoming King anymore!" Tori blurted out.

"How did you know what high school I went to?"

Tori looked hurt that he said that.

"You're still wearing that stupid letter jacket! And more importantly, I sat behind you in Algebra!"

Andre looked at her for a second.

"Wait...your that girl who got hooked on pills and dropped out! You're little Annie Adderall!" Andre exclaimed.

"Don't you dare call me that! I dropped out because I had to go to therapy due to the relentless bullying because of that and spent a whole summer in a rehabilitation clinic! You're just a stupid jock that injured himself celebrating doing a keg stand and lost his scholarship!" Tori screamed.

"IT WAS A KEG FLIP! IT'S VERY DIFFERENT AND HARD TO PULL OFF!" Andre yelled back.

"You know what I got for Christmas? It was a banner year at the Bender family. I got a carton of cigarettes. The old man grabbed me and he said, 'Heeeey, smoke up Johnny!' No dad, what about you!" Robbie screamed.

"Well, that actually was from the Breakfast Club. But I thought you said I was Bender?" Beck said.

"Nobody puts Baby in the corner!"

"That's from Dirty Dancing."

"YOU CAN'T HANDLE THE TRUTH!"

"That's from, A Few Good Men."

"Life is like a box of chocolates?"

"Forest Gump."

"Luck be a lady tonight!" Robbie sang.

"West Side Story?" Beck asked.

"Close, Guys & Dolls. I win. You lose. Good game."

"Game, what ga..." Beck was cut off by Sikowitz.

"Beck, do you even have any tutoring credentials?" He asked.

"Of course I do."

"Then tutor us Boy George." Andre said. Sikowitz laughs.

"Boy George?" Beck asked.

"You know, the flamboyantly homosexual 90's soft rock singer? He's insulting your masculinity." Robbie said.

"I know who Boy George is, Robbie! Now let's just study." Beck said.

"Start us off then." Jade said, realizing that Beck had made the study group up.

After several failed attempts at leading the study group. They start to realize that Beck is a horrible tutor.

"You suck. And that wasn't a gay joke." Sikowitz said.

"Oh he's not gay, he started this study group to trick me into liking him." Jade said glaring at Beck.

"Are you sure? Because straight guys don't have nails that look freshly manicured." Andre said. Beck stood up.

"Alright, that is not true! And the mani-pedi place is right down the street from my house! How could I not go!?"

"Gay, he's so gay!" Sikowitz said.

"Wait, you lied to us?" Tori asked, with tears in her eyes.

Andre stood up.

"Let's stuff Seacreast here in his locker!" He yelled.

"Look, sit down Slater there are no lockers in college! I didn't lie to you all. I just lied to Jade...And baldy...And Jockstrap over there...And the readhead...And Robbie...And Annie."

"TORI!" Tori screamed.

"Tori. I meant Tori."

"That's all of us dude." Andre said.

"I thought you were like Bill Murray and any of his films, but you're really like Michael Douglas in any of his." Robbie said to Beck.

"You know what, we don't need you here!" Jade said.

"You can't kick me out of my own study group!" Beck shouted.

* * *

Beck sat outside of the library steps outside, cold. Wondering what was going on inside of the library.

**The Library**

The group continued to argue. Even with Beck gone.

"And I don't like Erin constantly sexually harassing me!" Cat screamed over the commotion.

"'Sexually harassing'? What? That makes no sense to me. Why would I harass someone who turns me on?" Sikowitz asked.

"Saying she turns you on IS the harassment dude." Andre said.

Andre and Cat argued with Sikowitz and Tori argued with Jade while Robbie sat there, watching and listening.

"Stop being mean to me!" Tori screamed.

"Stop being an idiot!" Jade screamed.

"I'll have you know I had a 4.0 in high school!"

"You also went Adderall-y on us jumped out of a window during finals." Andre said.

"SHUT UP!" Tori said, shuddering remembering the teasing in high school.

"This is like Monday Night Raw, except Vince McMahon doesn't come out and put you in matches. If he did, I would be Randy Orton. He can play a convincing villian and a capable hero." Robbie said calmly, and continued watching the arguing.

**Outside**

Beck sat on the steps and sighed. Then Andre walked by and sat next to him.

"I need an opinion, man." Andre said.

"Sure, what?"

"This jacket. Everyone hates it. If I keep wearing it. Am I a douchebag, or a real man for not caring what anyone else thinks?"

"If you wear it, you wear it to piss them off. If you don't wear it, it's to make them happy. Either way, it's for them, and that's what makes you not a man." Beck explained.

"Woah, you just wrinkled my brain."

"Anything else?"

"Please come back, they ne...We need you."

"Tyrone, were did you...oh hey Brock." Sikowitz said.

Andre just shook his head and walked back to the library with Sikowitz.

"You know Tyrone, you remind me of a colored servant my grandfather had once." Beck heard Sikowitz say as they walked into the distance. Beck just sat there

* * *

Beck walked into the library.

"What do you want, liar?" Jade asked furiously.

"You know what makes humans different from other animals?" He asked.

"Feet!" Andre screamed.

"No! No! Come on! Bears have feet!" Sikowitz said.

"We are the only species that observes Shark Week. Sharks don't even have Shark Week, but we do. For the same reason I can pick up this pencil, tell you it's name is Steve, then go like this (Beck snaps the pencil) And part of you dies, just a little inside. Because humans can connect to anything. We can sympathize with a pencil, we can forgive a shark, we cab give Ben Affleck an Academy Award for screenwriting." Beck said.

The group nods knowingly, touched. Jade, however, remains poker-faced.

"People can find the good in just about anything but themselves. Look at me. It's obvious to all of you that i'm awesome, and yet, if I agreed with you, I would be an ass. But I can think Tori's awesome in ways that i'm not. She's driven. Some people in this world have to be driven or the power goes off and the ice cream melts. And look at Sikowitz. Other guys his age are locked up in their houses yelling at people on TV for farting, this guy is out here, with us, even though he's earned the right to dismiss us. Just like Cat's earned some elbow room, and alot of respect. Not just as a pround aunt and a babysitter, it's time for her to be a woman, and don't test her on that. Because that thing about the jukebox was way to specific to be improvised, we want her on our side when we rumble with the other study groups." Beck continued.

The group (minus Jade) muttered in agreement while Cat smiled.

"You want Andre, too. That's why we're tempted to dis the jacket, because it's a symbol that intimidates us, you think astronauts go to the moon because they hate oxygen? Come on, they're trying to impress their high school's prom king, and well they should, because I saw our track team tonight and i'm pretty sure Andre's gonna be big dog on campus. And Robbie. You know, God made people with minds that wander because the answers we need are barely ever the one's we're asking for. Robbie's a shaman, ask him to pass the salt, you get a bowl of soup, and guess what, soup is better. Robbie is better. You are all better than you think you are. You're just not designed to believe it when you hear it from yourself. So everybody, do me a favor, look to the person on the left."

Beck looks at Tori, Tori looks at Andre, Andre looks at Cat, Cat looks at Sikowitz, Sikowitz looks at Robbie, Robbie looks at Jade and Jade looks at Beck.

"I want you to extend to that person the same compassion you extend to sharks, pencils, and Ben Affleck. I want you to say to that person, 'I forgive you.' Go ahead."

Everyone says it.

"Now look at me. You just stopped being a study group. You have now become something unstoppable. I hereby pronounce you a community!" Jeff said. Everyone claps and Robbie wipes a tear.

"It's not like Breakfast Club anymore. Now it's like Stripes, or Meatballs. Anything with Bill Murray, really."

"I agree with Robbie that tonight has been very special. Too special for Spanish, really, and I think that, like the Breakfast Club, we ought to disband and reflect." Beck says. Looking at Jade and nodding his head to the door, as if to say, "let's go". She looks around the room.

"Actually, if we're so unstoppable, we could knock out this Spanish work in no time." Jade said smiling.

They begin working.

"Beck, I'm sorry I called you Michael Douglas." Robbie said.

"It's okay, i'm sorry I called you Bobby and Roddy."

"Denzel, I'm sorry I called you Tyrone." Sikowitz said.

Everyone looked up in confusion, and shook their heads.

**9:00**

Beck and Jade sat in an empty library.

"So, I was thinking Red Lobster." Beck said.

"You just lied to me and 5 other people, then gave them a bogus speech to cheer them up, just to get in my pants." Jade said.

"Can you just take that for the compliment that it is?"

"No."

"Okay, what do you look for in a guy?"

"Honesty. What do you look for in a girl?"

"I would say honesty because...I would say anything to get what I want and I want you to like me."

"Very honest answer. So you got your wish, I like you fine." Jade said with a smile

"Oh."

"Yeah. See how easy tha..."

"That's it? No Looney Tunes character tattooed on your hip that I have to pretend to love?" Beck asked.

"Not me. Buy me dinner, don't lie to me, and we'll be in bed by midnight."

Jade and Beck laughed at her joke.

"Okay, let's go." Beck said standing.

"You weren't lying about the Lexus too, were you?"

Beck handed her the keys to his 2012 Dark Blue Lexus IS350 and they left the library.

**The End of Episode/Chapter 1.**


End file.
